


Lauriston

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Obsession, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Spirits, Spiritual, Water, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Jun is a rower through water spirit Minghao's lake; one day, Minghao becomes infatuated with him.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Cymry Paganaith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Lauriston

**Author's Note:**

> Lauriston is the name of a lake where my Mam-gu (Nanna) lives. Lauriston is an old English name. It's very beautiful where she lives. It really looks like Wales (though it's not). It's why I called this work what did. I've always been fascinated with the water. My sister in Indigenous Cymry Paganism is born of it. So many happy memories, utterly weightless in that lake. I hope you like this :)

_Are all men like this?_ Minghao thought moodily, glaring up through the water st the underside of that bloody canoe, invading his home for the third time that week - as it always did. Three or four times a bloody week that bloody thing went through. It's rower never noticed them once. Minghao had already once nearly been hit over the head by one of those paddles. If he had been hit, Minghao would have upturned the boat and given the human man a slap so hard that he'd have drowned himself beneath the waters surface. Minghao didn't precisely _hate_ him. But he scared the girls. 

Minghao wasn't the only water spirit in the lake. He had twin sisters who got alarmed everytime the man rowed through. 

"Get him to stop!" They'd wail at Minghao. "If he's a Christian as well, lets hit him over the head with that paddle of his!"

Minghao knew only one living being he liked. She was a curvy and gracious and foul-tempered woman who treasured his sister's as she swam in the water with them. She had been lovely enough to buy up all the land around their lake so they could continue to live in peace as they had for many, many years. She was one of them. A pagan. One of those people who could sense them. Love them. Honour them. Worship them.

After an hour, the rower came back to the shoreline. He always dud thus. After his canoe ride, he simply floated in the water. A meditation of his. The man Sid not notice Minghao at all as Minghao appeared in the water beside him. Minghao pushed at the man, but the man only floated more in the water. Minghao groaned. Above him, a thunderstorm began to pool in the formerly opaline sky. Five minutes later, it broke, and rain poured down. The man received the shock of his life. He launched upwards from the water, been pelted with a torrential downpour. He swore suddenly, and ran from the water. He gathered his boat and his paddles, but he tripped over his own feet, and went back into the water. Minghao thought he must have inhaled water, from the way he coughed and spluttered when he rose back to the surface.

Minghao nearly felt sorry for him. Nearly. He looked at the man's face. The man's face was high-boned and gaunt with thin curled lips and a nose that looked strange - almost as though he had Serbian blood in him. He had small monolid eyes. Despite the curious features, he was handsome. Minghao reached out and touched the man's chest. The man invading his home for months and months and months. 

This was the first time that Minghao had properly seen him. Minghao's heart beat faster in his chest. It was almost unfamiliar, that feeling. No one ever caused it. He wondered what he could do. Every synapse if his body screamed for him to pull the man under the water, but, if he did so, the man would die. Humans were funny creatures like that. They could not live as Minghao and his sisters did.

But Minghao had an effect on the man. He didn't move. He stayed there in the water beneath Minghao's touch. The rain wad too thick for other humans to see through. The man blinked slowly; be was blinded by the rain, but it was as though he was trying to make Minghao out before him. But Minghao could tell he wasn't pagan, like the woman who loved his sisters. So how could he?

Without thinking, Minghao seized the man in his embrace and pulled him under. He just couldn't help himself. 

"He'll die." One of his sisters voices whispered.

"I'll keep him alive." Minghao replied back to her softly, the man's body against his as they swam deeper and deeper and deeper into the blackening water. 


End file.
